Eevee and The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes
by Dean Winchester's Play Thing
Summary: Yes, thats right. Eevee and the Avengers.. Will Eevee be of use to the Avengers? What happens when she is exposed to gamma gas? Will follow The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes but added a few of my own scenes.
1. Bruce Banner

_Thanks for giving this a chance. I don't own Avengers or Pokemon._

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Bruce Banner panted as as he leaned against a tree, sweat dripped down his forehead and soaked his gray shirt. His sweat pants were splattered with mud and ripped. He groaned and pressed his forehead against the tree trunk, trying to slow his pounding heart.

Bruce jerked his head up when the sound of the forest breaking shattered the norm. He muttered a curse and staggered forwards. Bruce hadn't had an .. accident in over three months but one incident with a few dozen men with guns had set him off. He had run from his usual hiding spot deep in the forests of USA, trying to isolate himself from the Hulkbusters but they found him. Even this deep in the India.

"God damn it!" He hissed and pounded his fist into the passing trunk. Bruce picked up his pace, moving away from the crashing humans behind him. It took another exhausting hour before he lost them deep in the gasped for breath and went to his knees before a fast moving river. He cupped his hand together and dunk them into the cool water before eagerly drinking.

He stiffened when he heard a slight movement behind him. He breathed in deeply and turned, a growl of frustration leaving his lips. A small fuzzy animal just cocked it's head with a squeak, looking at him with large brown eyes as it sat a few feet from him. Bruce paused, his eyes narrowing.

Usually animals feared him, would stay far away from him, rather then approach.

"What are you.." Bruce murmured, looking at the mammalian animal with open curiosity. It had the looks of a fox, a cat, a dog and a rabbit but it was size of a small dog, weighing maybe ten pounds at most. A thick fluffy tail with a large furry collar. Four short feline like legs and large pointed ears. Add that with soft downy brown fur, Bruce had to admit, it was cute and unlike nothing he had ever seen before. The animal cocked it's head further and chirped, it's tail flicking out behind it.

It walked closer to him with a purr and rubbed against his thigh like a cat would. Bruce lifted his arms, not wanting to touch the creature yet.

"You must be a creature that has yet to be identified." Banner thought aloud. The creature chirped again before climbing into his lap and curling up in a circle. He hesitantly lowered his hands and placed them on the creature's fur. It thrilled happily as he started to pet it.

"Eevee!" It chirped out. Bruce's hand froze, his eyes widening.

"You can talk? You can talk human?" He looked down in shock. The creature looked up at his voice and purred. He started stroking it's back again and it went back to purring. Bruce sat like that for a while, the sound of the river and the creature's rumbling purr had a calming effect on him and.. the other guy but he had to find a place to spend the night before it got darker then it already was.

"Sorry little one but I need to go." Bruce said, gently picking up the snoring animal and placing it back onto the forest floor. It stood, shaking out it's fur and looking up at him. He stood, wincing when his bones shifted back into place.

"See you later." He said down to the animal as he turned. He had only taken a few steps back into the jungle when he heard the soft paw steps behind him. He sighed and turned his head around. It was following him.

"No." The creature paused, "Stay here. You can't come with me." It couldn't come with him, even if he and the big guy wanted it to. It was just to dangerous.

"Eevee ev." It chirped. Banner sighed with a shook of his head as he continued through the woods, ignoring the following creature.

* * *

_Just a little something I came up with. Seems a little strange, no? Pokemon/Avengers crossover, way out there, I agree._

_No beta as of yet, if someone is interested, PM me please._


	2. It's Been Four Days

**Chapter One**

It's been four days since Bruce Banner discovered a new species on earth, or maybe it was just a freak of nature but it stuck to his side like a burr. He found out by examining it that it was a female, young by the state of it's teeth and it ate numerous plants and berries.

Some berries he knew were extremely poisonous to other animals and yet, it ate them without ill effect. It was overly affectionate towards him but stayed clear of the other mammals. And strangely, it could say only a few words in the English language but it was only various titles of 'Eevee'. Eevee.. after a few days he named the animal Eevee. Not very creative but she seemed to like it.

"Eevee!" Eevee rushed forwards and out of the jungle. Bruce stumbled forwards after her.

"Wait! Stop." He ordered. Eevee paused and looked back at him before flicking her tail and continuing onwards. Bruce sighed and followed her, pausing at the edge of the tree line. A bustling village met his gaze and the smell of freshly cooked food entered his nose and made his stomach gurgle excitedly.

"Eve?" Bruce looked down to see Eevee standing by his feet. He smiled and bent down before patting her head. She purred and put her ears back, showing her pleasure.

"Good girl." He praised her. Eevee chirped happily and followed him as he started for the village.

**(Break)**

It was easy to find work as a doctor in the village, even if he knew only the basics that he picked up. There was a lot of ill people that could use modern American medicine and for payment, he accepted food and board. He and Eevee were readily accepted by the adults and the children after he healed the village elder of a deadly fever.

Eevee was a favorite with the village children, playing with them with a big cotton thread ball and letting the girls groom her fur to make her all pretty. In the evening, Eevee would find Bruce and stick close to his side until he left for his hut for the night.

Their hut was small, made for one. It had a small bed in a corner with a lumpy mattress, a tiny table and chair. He made his own version of book shelf to keep a few books he managed to get from the village.

Bruce placed a chipped glass bowl on the dirt floor of the hut, a small pile of berries in berry juice was her dinner tonight as he had rice and some meat. He sat down on the lone chair that was in the hut and dug into his food. Bruce was beyond grateful for the village that let him stay. The food was bland but was filling and the people didn't seem to judge or mistrust him.

The men of the village even helped him repair the hut he was currently living in but.. he still missed the easy life before the other guy made his appearance. He missed the soft beds, the food and even the guy in his lab that used to annoy the hell out of him.

"Eevee." Eevee jolted him out of his thoughts when she jumped into his lap. He glanced over at her dinner bowl and the plate was licked clean. He smiled down at her and brought another forkful to his mouth.

He scrunched up his nose when he found the food to be cold. Eevee purred and nuzzled her face against his chest.

When he saw her eyes focused on his plate, his smile widened. "You still hungry?" Eevee opened her mouth and kept it open. He chuckled and scooped up a small bit of rice with his fingers and offered it to her. She sniffed at it before tasting it. Eevee perked up and eagerly gobbled down the brown rice.  
Bruce smiled and rubbed her head with his free hand.

"You already ate. Leave mine alone." He playfully nudged her aside. She chirped and hopped down and moved onto his bed. She yawned before curling up on his pillow and closing her eyes. He shook her head and went back to eating.

**)Break)**

Bruce Banner snapped his eyes opened when a low growl entered his ears. He stiffened and was about to panic as the other guy started to stir. He slowly started to sit up when Eevee's growl rose on volume. He tilted his head and just made out the soft padding of boot steps approaching the hut.  
He instantly knew that it wasn't a villager coming for a doctor. None of the villagers had boots for one and Eevee never thought of them as a threat.

Bruce stood, shaking the blankets off of him. Eevee was standing, facing the back window, her eyes narrowed and her ears pushed forwards. Her growl started to get louder with each second.

"Eevee." He ordered, "Quiet now." Eevee instantly went silent but continued to look intently at the wall. Bruce made his way over to the window and glanced outside. He felt the anger surge inside of him when he caught sight of several men in cameo moving towards the hut. It was Ross, it had to be. After two months of freedom, they were here.

"Leave Eevee." Bruce spoke urgently. Eevee looked up at him with a squeak and cocked her head. Bruce pointed towards the door. He knew things were about to get dangerous and she could get seriously hurt or killed. Eevee shook her head and turned her eyes back towards the wall.  
Bruce's anger welled up inside of him.

"Go!" He shouted. Eevee jerked at his shout and took off running out the front door just as bullets erupted from the hut's wall. Bruce felt his control of Hulk slip and he fell into darkness.

* * *

Hulk roared as he flooded to the surface, feeling Banner's puny human body swell and rip to make room for his own. Hulk growled and shielded his face as bullets bounced off his body. He roared and swung his arms our, demolishing the hut around him.

He jumped and landed before the armed men and with a sweep of his arm, sent them flying into the ground. He roared louder as a missile struck him in the back, sending him onto his hands and knees from the blow. A four wheeled vehicle wheeled out from the jungle, another missile readying itself in the launcher that was strapped onto the roof. Hulk stood and clenched his fists. He could hear the screams and yells from the village behind him and the orders that the armed men were shouting.

"Hulk smash!" He yelled and leapt at the missile carrier. He grabbed the sides of the car and tore it apart. Hulk jumped away before it could explode. He smiled when he heard the explosion behind him but slightly deflated when he saw three more drive out from the jungle.  
He turned his head just as two more missiles exploded on his chest. He was thrown back and landed flat on his back. He groaned and sat up, bringing a hand to his head. Damn Ross. Ross make Hulk very angry. His eyes widened when the missiles vehicles approached and readied their weapons.

A blur of brown had Hulk direct his vision downwards. Eevee planted herself before the Hulk, facing the vehicles with a growl and crouching down. Hulk's eyes widened and he felt Banner's emotions flood his body.

"No!" Hulk roared as the missiles fired towards her. Time seemed to stop as Hulk watched the missiles designed for him heading towards his and Banner's pet. Hulk struggled to his feet, a roar of denial escaping his throat.

"Eevee!" Eevee shouted, her normally brown eyes turning a blinding light blue. Hulk stumbled to a stop when a rather large blue/green barrier appeared before Eevee and Hulk and the missiles exploded when they made contact with the barrier.

The dust settled slowly as the Hulkbusters were in shocked silence at what they were seeing. A small animal had stopped their weapon, a weapon meant for someone as powerful as the Hulk. Eevee let the barrier slowly dissolve before staggering.

Hulk bent down and swooped Eevee up his one giant hand; cradling her gently as he looked down at her with concerned eyes. Eevee chirped softly and nuzzled his thumb, assuring him that she was alright.

"Get him! Get the Hulk! Don't let it get away!" An order shattered the silence. Hulk glared up at them and growled, carefully folding his fingers around Eevee to shield her away from any oncoming fire. He crouched down and jumped, ignoring the peppering of bullets on his back.

For the first time in a long time, Hulk was retreating. He was running away from something he could so easily smash. He landed deep in the jungle that just a few months ago, he found his pet. He jumped again and again before he cleared the jungle and landed in a large field.  
The herd of sheep scattered, bleating fearfully at the startling awakening that Hulk gave them. Hulk ignored them and plopped down onto the grass, opening his hand to see if his pet was alright. Eevee looked up at him, her brown eyes bright and her tail sweeping across his palm. She sat up when he didn't move his hand, getting her bearings quickly enough.

"Pet okay?" Hulk asked. Hulk raised his other hand and as gently as he could, pushed her with his finger. Eevee chirped happily and pushed back with her head. Hulk grinned and used his finger to pet her body as she started to purr happily. He hadn't known a support or unconditional love that a pet could give. Hulk wasn't used to someone that showed him that they had no fear of him. Even Banner was feared by people when they found out what he was, a monster.

Hulk growled at that. He wasn't a monster. He wasn't.

"Eevee?" Eevee asked, cocking her head when his finger stopped petting her. She stood and moved further up his hand when she heard him growl. She pushed her front paws into his wrist, like a cat would kneed it's bed. Hulk snapped out of his darkening thoughts and looked down.

"Eevee!" Eevee chirped, her tail swishing. Hulk's growl turned into a grin as he went back to petting her. It only took a few minutes before Hulk felt himself shrinking and turning back to Banner. Hulk yawned and settled back into Banner's mind.

* * *

Bruce Banner groaned as he slowly came too. He hurt, his whole body ached but a firm, warm weight on his stomach felt wonderful. He blinked open his eyes and looked down. Even in the slowly brightening dawn, he could see a pair of dark brown eyes staring back at him. Eevee sat with her tail curled around her paws as she looked down at him from her position on his stomach.

"Eevee?" He croaked, groaning as he sat up, perching himself on his hands. His eyes widened when flashes of the other guy's memories went through his head.

"Eevee!" He yelped, his body protesting as he quickly sat up, scooping her up in his hands as he looked her over for any obvious wounds. Eevee held still, allowing Bruce to do his doctor thing.  
Bruce could remember the missiles meant for the other guy heading towards Eevee, could remember the explosion that followed but Eevee didn't have a wound on her.

He gasped when the memory of a blue and green shield, made up of pure energy flooded his mind. He lifted Eevee up to his face and looked into her eyes.

"What are you?" He whispered. Eevee cocked her head and chirped happily, her tail swishing. She leaned forwards and swiped her tongue on his nose. He smiled. Bruce also remembered that Eevee wasn't afraid of him, both sides of him. He placed Eevee on his lap and waited for his body to settle down.

* * *

That's the end of chapter one. Still looking for a beta. I don't own Avengers or Pokemon.


	3. Anyone

"Anyone?" Bruce Banner asked. Eevee poked her head out of his backpack. She twisted her head side to side before shaking her head. Bruce raised his hand and absently patted her head. She chirped happily before stilling, her large ear cocking to the side. Eevee quickly hunkered down in his bag, out of sight just as a car passed him. Banner tried to act non suspicious as he moved closer to the large city. He needed a stable internet connection and you didn't get that in the desert.

For weeks he had been dodging Ross and his Hulkbusters, they had run him out of the jungle, out of the countryand into the desert of Las Vegas but that was where Bruce needed to go. He put his hood up and his hands in is pockets as he moved around the tourists as they took pictures and chatted on the streets.

His eyes widened when a police car drove passed. He quickly lowered his head and pushed down his hat.

"Stay very still Eevee." He murmured to her. Eevee easily heard his voice and completely stilled within his bag. Bruce paused when the sirens blared and the cop car turned around. He sagged with a sigh.

"Hang on." He said before bolting forwards. He ran through the crowd as the officer chased him on foot, knocking over garbage cans and sliding over the tops of cars. Eevee tried to stay still in the bag as she was jostled around, trying not to break Bruce's laptop that he managed to snag.

He ducked in an alley way and hid behind a dumpster. The officer ran by, yelling into his radio. "Suspect on foot! I need backup! Send backup!" Bruce winced and held his head as the other guy started to complain. Why run when you can smash? Eevee poked her head out as she sensed Bruce's anger.

She whimpered and nuzzled her head against Bruce's cheek. Bruce groaned and sagged against the dumpster, fisting his hair in his hands.

"Breath. Breath." He chanted. He started to shake as his heartbeat started to rise. He laid back and threw out his arms and legs.

"Calm down." He murmured. Eevee struggled out of the bag and onto his lap, a chirp leaving her throat. Bruce's hand came up and buried itself in her fur. He was trying to keep himself grounded. Eevee's head shot up as a rumble started to move closer. A hiss of warning left her throat as she recognized the sound.

Bruce gasped as the rumble was heard in his ears. He stood, lifting Eevee up with one arm and looked behind the dumpster. A hulkbuster's missile machine. He turned, cradling Eevee against his chest and ran. She snagged her claws in his hoodie and hung on.

Bruce stuck to the alley's and the back roads until he finally came upon a house that he could hack into their internet connection. He found a doorway and sat down, taking his bag off his back. Eevee jumped down and sat on the first stair, her eyes looking this way and that for any sigh of police or the Hulkbusters. Banner didn't pay any attention to the outside world as he tracked for gamma rays. Eevee would tell him if anything was coming.  
His program beeped when he caught the tracking signal.

"Come on Eevee." He said as he shutdown his computer and stuffed it back in the bag. Eevee leapt inside the bag as Bruce shouldered it.

**)Break)**

Bruce lowered his backpack and let Eevee jump out. He stared at the diner in front of them and breathed out. Eevee looked up at him as he put his bag back on.

"Stay here. This could get very dangerous." Bruce ordered. 'But I really hope it doesn't..' He thought as he approached Viral Sign diner. Eevee watched him go before finding a good spot to look out. He didn't like when she got involved with dangerous situations, even if he himself was a dangerous situations but he needed to know what SHIELD was doing in the C.U.B.E. What they were doing with gamma radiation.

Eevee yawned and settled down, placing her head on her paws but keeping her eyes on her surroundings. It was a minute later when she lifted her head up and her eyes widened when she watched as Bruce was thrown out, rolling several meters before coming to a stop on the road. A large man made of metal started for Bruce, a smirk on his bald head.

Eevee hissed angrily and ran towards the pair, her little legs gaining speed with each burst.

The metal man laughed. "One more thing. I know exactly who you are Bruce, and I've been looking forwards to taking you down/" He pounded his fists together. Eevee jumped at the metal man with a cry, lowering head and hitting the metal man in the back. Creel grunted at the force and stumbled forwards several feet.

Eevee landed before maneuvering herself to stand in between Bruce and the metal man. Her fur fluffed up and her tail lashing behind her, a growl leaving her body. Creel looked down at her and laughed.

"You sent your pet cat after me? Ha!" With a swipe of his arm, he sent her flying. Eevee cried out as she was thrown into the air. She landed and tumbled several times before stopping in the dirt.

"NO!" Bruce shouted and with that, lost control of Hulk. He threw his head back with a loud growl, his eyes popping open. He stood as his body began growling larger and thicker. His skin turned green as he clothes were torn.

* * *

Hulk growled and stood, glaring down at Creel. Hulk's eyes drifted over to where his pet was thrown to see her getting to her feet. He swung his gaze back before opening his mouth and roaring his challenge down at Creel. Eevee stood and shook her head, clearing it from the impact.

"Eevee?" She lifted her head and her eyes widened. Hulk now stood over Creel, a roar of anger leaving his mouth before he drew his arm back and sent Creel flying. He flew over Eevee and landed further into the desert, away from the diner. Hulk jumped and grabbed the Diner's sign pole, ripping it from the ground to use as a weapon. He jumped at Creel and swung the sign.

Creel shouted as he was thrown into the air. Hulk jumped after him, using the sign to beat him several times before Creel fought back.  
Eevee followed the pair deeper into the desert and away from any human population. She needed to run to keep up with the pair, good thing she was used to it. Eevee winced when Hulk and Creel was thrown into the dirt, a large dirt cloud erupting from where they fell. Hulk didn't get back up from the crater.

As she approached, Eevee saw Creel first, straggling his way out of the hole and towards the diner sign. He didn't look like he was made of metal anymore. Eevee moved in closer and looked down into the crater. Hulk was slowly getting to his feet, touching his head as if he was in pain. Creel reached out and touched the diner sign and Eevee watched as his whole body turned blue.

Hulk growled and climbed out of the crater just as Creel turned. Hulk roared and punched Creel in the stomach. He was sent back several meters, a fist size whole in his chest before his chest returned to normal.

"Everything they said about you in the Cube was true." Creel chuckled, "You've gone soft!" Creel rushed forwards as his hands turned into metal hammers. Hulk ran forwards to meet him.

Eevee stood back and watched the fight. Looking for a way to help in this fight. She saw her chance when Hulk stumbled back from one of Creel's hits.  
She used her front paws to dig quickly and deeply into the ground, disappearing from sight. She dug her way in between Hulk and Creel and jumped out, slamming her body into Creel's chin. Creel grunted as his head was thrown up but tried to swing at the small animal.

Hulk growled and grabbed Creel's hammered hand before he could strike Eevee. He hefted Creel up and threw him away the pair. Eevee landed behind Hulk as he stomped down and sent Creel into the air, jumping up to meet him on the way down. Hulk punched him into a giant rock before landing. He jumped again and landed in front of Creel.

Eevee followed right behind the pair, staying out of obvious attack range but keeping close enough that she could help if needed too.

"Idiot monster!" Creel yelled as he once again took another color and texture. "I can absorb anything, even rock." He raised his hand to show Hulk his point. Eevee grinned. Rock? Hulk had the same thought as he grinned. He started forwards, throwing a punch to Creel's side and hitting his arm. The rock arm shattered at impact. Creel shouted and stumbled backwards, clutching his shoulder with a whimper.

Hulk punched his fist into his hand. "Hulk smash rock, Einstein." He grinned. He started forwards as Creel started to plead.

"Wait! Wait!" Creel yelled, "You can't do this!" Creel ran for the side but Eevee put herself between him and his escape. She opened her mouth and dozens of energy powered balls of light resembling stars hit Creel's other arm, shattering that one at the elbow. He yelped as Hulk grabbed his shoulder and yanked him around before using his free hand to grab Creel's head and smashing him down into the ground.

Hulk leaned down. "Watch me." Eevee's ears perked up at a sound. She lifted her head and her eyes widened.

"Eevee!" She shouted. Hulk looked up and saw a missile flying towards them. It exploded a few feet from Hulk's body. Eevee closed her eyes and concentrated. A globe of blue and green light encased her just as the missile exploded but the force sent all three of them flying. Hulk grunted as his back struck a rock cropping and stopped him. Eevee rolled to a stop beside Hulk, whimpering at her ringing ears. She wasn't hurt that badly by the blast because of her shield but it did hurt the ears. She looked up as Hulk gently picked her up in his hands.

"Pet okay?" He asked. She nodded, nuzzling his finger to assure him that she was alright. Hulk looked up with a growl to see the Hulkbusters.

"Ross." He growled. Eevee stood carefully and looked between his fingers. Numerous helicopters and missile machines careened for them. Hulk growled and lowered his hand, letting Eevee jump down. He pointed behind him.

"Go." He ordered. Eevee chirped before running in the other direction. She knew she couldn't take another missile shot, as the previous one drained a lot of her energy and the Hulkbusters had a lot of missiles on them. Eevee ran and hid behind a large rock pile just as the missiles started. Eevee lowered her head and closed her eye as she heard Hulk's shouts as he destroyed the missiles, placing himself in between her and the Hulkbusters.

Hulk jumped up and away from Eevee, drawing all the fire towards him. He grunted as a missile from a helicopter struck him. He landed on is stomach and clenched his fists in anger as he growled. The helicopter opened fire with bullets as it circled him, three more joining the first.

"Eevee.." Eevee whimpered as the bullets bounced off his large body. He was now a few good yards away from her hiding place. He grunted and shielded his face from the bullets. He waited as the dust and dirt started to build up around him and as the helicopters stopped firing, jumped at the nearest one.

He clung to it as it started to spin, trying to dislodge him. He growled and grabbed the gun on the underside of it. With a grunt, he broke the gun off the copter and threw himself and it to the ground.

Eevee's muscles twitched as her brain battled itself. She wanted to help, desperately but she remembered Hulk's order to run. She kept her head down but her ears perked when she saw him walk out of the created he created, missile launcher in hand.

With a squeeze of his hand and a growl, he launched the first and second missile towards the approaching hulkbuster's vehicles. He threw the now empty missile launcher at another copter as it opened fire on him again. Hulk grinned as it exploded.

Eevee purred happily as he destroyed another hulkbuster's vehicle. A rumbling alerted her off more missile vehicles but Hulk was to busy going after another copter to notice. Eevee stood when one rushed passed her hiding place and started loading the launcher for another fire.  
She braced herself and opened her mouth. Dark energy started to gather before her, whipping up dirt and rocked.

"Eevee!" She yelled and sent the now hulk sized fist ball flying towards the missile launcher. It exploded when the ball made contact. She grinned but froze when another vehicle abandoned the Hulk and was now interested in her. It turned and prepared to fire.  
Eevee breathed out as Hulk jumped on the machine, con caving the front of it before he lifted it up and hurled it towards the others. Men and woman ran as the machines met and exploded.

Hulk turned to face the remaining vehicle and growled. "Don't think I forgot about you." He started towards the tank like vehicle but paused when a shadow fell over him. He looked up and his mouth opened when he saw the very large aircraft overhead.  
He looked down with interest as an arrow landed before him tied to a rope as another two more struck his chest, he cocked his eyebrows. Eevee peeked around the rocks as two humans landed before Hulk. A man dressed in a purple outfit and a woman in a black suit.

"Tick. Tick. Boom." The man smirked before the arrows exploded. Eevee started out as the dust cleared, she could handle a few humans and Hulk was on his knees. He growled a warning at the two humans.

"You should both run now," Hulk snarled, "Cause you just made me angry." Eevee hissed when she got close enough. The woman glanced at the animal as the man kept his eyes on Hulk.

He withdrew another arrow as he continued to smirk. "Really? Cause from where I'm standing." He aimed the arrow at Hulk, "You look more beat up than angry." Hulk roared and stomped towards the pair. The man fired his arrow and it exploded in Hulk's face, causing him to stumble back as the woman moved forwards.

Eevee ran at the male as he released two more exploding arrows, distracting him as Hulk tried to grab the woman. Eevee jumped at the male but he avoided her easily enough as he released arrow after arrow, from nets to ice but the Hulk broke each of them until an arrow exploded in a ball of light.  
The Hulk was now fighting blind.

Eevee finally managed to tackle the male as he tried to avoid the Hulk's fists. He stumbled back as Eevee landed in front of Hulk with a snarl. She went for the male as Hulk smashed the woman.

The man notched another arrow and aimed it at her. "What are you? Some kind of gamma infested rat?" Eevee narrowed her eyes at the insult and quickly dug down. She appeared behind the male and tackled the back of his knee. He yelped and faltered, giving Hulk the chance to grab his head in his fists.

Eevee paused when the woman stopped fighting. She followed the woman's gaze and her eyes widened. A large missile was coming for them. "Eevee!" Eevee cried over at Hulk. Hulk finally cleared his gaze as Eevee alerted him with her cry. He looked a head and saw the missile and didn't think twice. He threw himself before the humans and Eevee to take the blast.

Eevee started forwards with a cry of shock as Hulk was thrown away from the blast and into a tall rock face. the rock crumbled under Hulk's mass and started to lean dangerously close to the waiting aircraft. The two humans were in shock but the male shouted out an order to the aircraft but it was to late. The crumbling rocks truck the craft and sent it hurdling out of the sky.

"Eevee.." Eevee murmured as she tracked the aircraft's movements. Hulk jumped passed them and grabbed the nose of the plane before it struck the ground, saving the humans inside. Hulk roared and flipped the plane over and onto it's belly. Eevee sighed before running towards her master.

"Not so fast." The male human said before an arrow tangled around Eevee's feet and a net encased her body, her legs getting strapped together. She couldn't move. She hissed and struggled as the male picked her up by the end of the net and dangled her in his hand.

Eevee tried to warn Hulk but as he turned towards her cries, the woman struck him with electricity. Hulk roared out in pain and collapsed and as the dust cleared, Hulk had transformed back into Bruce Banner. Eevee struggled more violently when she saw this.

"Wow! Settle down rat thing!" The male chuckled. With his free hand, he reached around and grabbed another arrow. Eevee hissed louder and tried to bite through the net but her fangs didn't pierce the rope. The man pressed the arrow head and a yellow gas poured out and surrounded Eevee.  
She groaned as the gas hit her. Her body became heavy as her brain became sluggish. She moaned and dropped her head down against the net.

"We're taking it to then?" The man asked the woman, holding out the net with the animal inside. The woman nodded as she motioned for backup. Eevee blinked her eyes sleepily before closing them for a nap.


	4. Bruce Came To Slowly

Chapter Three

Bruce came to slowly and painfully as he always did after becoming the other guy. His muscles ached and screamed, his bones protested even the smallest of movements. He blinked open his eyes and tried to move his hands. He felt a flicker of panic when his limbs refused to move.

"Calm down Banner." Bruce followed the voice with his head and saw Sampson.

"Sampson?" He rasped, "What are you doing here?" Sampson smiled down at Bruce. Bruce took the chance to look around and saw himself strapped down with chains and cement. He felt his anger rising and tried to keep the other guy at bay and within a few moments, it worked.

"Don't worry Bruce. We're taking you to The Cube." Sampson moved away to check on Banner's vitals. "There, we can find a cure for you and others like you." Bruce's attention was taken away when another agent walked passed his container with another, much smaller cage. His eyes widened when he saw a flash of brown fur from within. His anger instantly tripled. He grunted when a sharp point of a needle pierced his neck.

"Leave her alone Sampson!" Bruce growled even as he felt himself slowly losing control. He was fading fast. He gasped when a needle pierced the skin of his neck. He moaned as the liquid was injected into his blood stream. A drug.

Sampson looked away from his vitals and towards the cage that held Banner's pet. Sampson hummed to himself as Banner lost consciousness again.

Bruce felt very strongly for this animal.

**)Break)**

Eevee came to when a sharp stabbing erupted from her back leg. She screeched in pain and tried to struggle against the iron bands that were holding her limbs and neck down. A voice tried to calm her but it wasn't Bruce's, for that she was sure of. Eevee chirped, meowed and struggled but she was still held tightly.

"It's okay!" The voice cut through her panic, "I won't hurt you! I promise." Eevee opened her eyes and saw a human male with brown hair and blue eyes withdrawing a needle from her leg, the barrel filled with her blood. She tried to get away but the bands held her tight.

"I have never seen anything like you before." The man murmured to himself, "And if what the agents said were true, you used powers that should be beyond you." He tapped the vile that held her blood before looking down at her. Eevee opened her mouth to summon her small star shaped balls of energy but nothing came. Eevee closed her eyes with a groan and tried to focus.

She was so tired and dizzy. It was hard to focus her thoughts. Eevee laid her head back down on the stainless steel table and closed her eyes.

She faintly noticed a hand pet her side before hands untied the straps and lifted her off the table and laid her on something cold and hard. She heard a click moments later.

"I bet Bruce will feel better with you in the room with him." The man commented. Eevee tried to open her eyes again but she couldn't. She was heavily drugged.

Screams and roars of pain and anger filled her ears as they moved. Others beat against metal well others just yelled their anger and frustration.

"Sampson." Eevee heard Bruce sigh. With Bruce's voice as a motivator, she managed to open her eyes and call out for him. She saw him hanging from the ceiling, strapped up like an animal in a bare cement room and only wearing his pants he managed to keep intact from his transformation.

"She's alright Bruce, just a little foggy from the drugs." Sampson said and laid down her cage a few feet in from Banner's cage. Bruce narrowed his eyes down at Eevee as Sampson got a syringe ready for Bruce's blood. Eevee looked okay aside from the drugs.

"You have to believe me Bruce." Sampson said as he started to draw blood from Bruce, "With the resources I have here, I will find a cure for you." Bruce shook his head.

"Leonard, don't." He protested. "I stopped trying to cure the Hulk a long time ago." Bruce followed Sampson with his eyes as the scientist packaged away his blood. "I reached out to him. There's a place in this world for the Hulk, but this isn't it." He sighed and shook his head.

Sampson looked over at his once colleague as he picked up the container that held Banner's blood. "I'm not going to give up, Bruce, even if you have." Sampson left the cell with suitcase in tow. He glanced down at Eevee's cage but left her there. The man dressed in purple from earlier in the dessert, passed Sampson on his way out.

"Let me guess." Bruce snorted as the man stopped a few meters away and stared, "You thought I'd be bigger?"

"Funny." The man said back as he crossed his arms behind his back. "The Hulk- he's a monster right? I mean, that's what they told us." He moved closer to Bruce as he spoke, "That's what everyone thinks. Military and SHIELD have been chasing him for years."

"He caused untold destruction. He's a monster" The man continued. Bruce glared down at him.

"What do you think?" He asked. The purple man glanced down before looking back up at Bruce.

"Why did the Hulk save that ship?" He asked, "He could have just escaped. I saw it. He had a way out, but he saved my crew instead... why?" Bruce was silent for a moment before asking the man.

"You're a SHIELD agent, right?"

"Yeah, So?" The man retorted, placing his hands on his hips.

"Maybe the question you should be asking is what SHIELD and the Hulkbusters want the Hulk for." Bruce said. "Open your eyes! Look around this place. Look at the monsters here. Do you really think the Cube is just a jail?"

Bruce took a deep breath. "And now they have samples of my blood- the Hulk's blood! You think they want to cure me? They don't want to cure me, they want to make more of me." The man shook his head before turning his back on Bruce and walking out.

Bruce sighed and deflated in his chains.

"Eevee?" Eevee chirped tiredly. He looked over at her small cage and felt anger, frustration and despair at the situation. He never wanted this, not for her.

"It's alright Eevee. Just go to sleep." He tried to convince his pet. He knew that she was incredibly smart for a mammal, she could understand exactly what he saw saying and the situation that they were in. "I promise I'll get you out of here." He couldn't allow them to get their hands on Eevee, to find out exactly what she was capable of.

Eevee breathed out and closed her eyes and fell asleep. Bruce kept his eyes on her cage as long as he could but he felt himself tiring even as he hung there, his shoulders aching. Even if he stayed here, Eevee would be free of this place, for that, he was sure of.

**(Break(**

Every six to eight hours a scientist came in and gently drugged Eevee once more, keeping her calm and sedated. Bruce fisted his hands, feeling Hulk's anger every time they pricked Eevee with a needle. He breathed through his anger and tried to stay calm. Having the other guy out at the moment wasn't a good idea.

"Well, how are we today Bruce?" Sampson asked as he walked into the cell, flipping through some papers that held the reports. "No episodes in the last 36 hours, I see." Bruce opened his eyes and glared at the man.

"This is a disaster waiting to happen, Leonard." Bruce growled. Sampson sighed and shook his head.

"I've told you again and again, Bruce." Sampson said, "We'll find a cure for the Hulk." He turned and eyed the graphs and X rays of Bruce that showed on a computer screen that they dragged into cell a few days back to monitor Bruce's vitals.

"The Cube is the most advanced gamma radiation research facility on the planet." Sampson continued. He flipped through sheets of paper on his clipboard. "The work we've done with Sterns and Blonde is-" Bruce shook his head firmly.

"You're wrong!" He argued, "SHIELD and Ross are lying to you. They don't want cures. They want to know how they can create more of me, of the Hulk, how they can control us, use us for their own purposes." Bruce took a deep breath. "Trust me. I've seen it happen before. They will twist everything you do. You wanna know what that Cube is really for? It's a gamma bomb waiting to go off." Sampson shook his head.

"You're wrong. What we do here, its for the good of man kind." Sampson protested. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves before he continued.

"Oh, and we made progress on your pet's blood as well. What did you name it again? Eevee?" Sampson asked. Bruce narrowed his eyes.

"We analyzed it's blood and its just amazing! We've never seen anything like it before." Sampson set down the sheets of paper and walked over to the small portable cage in the corner of the room. The animal was still sleeping peacefully inside, her chest still rising and falling as it breathed. He lifted the cage to peer inside.

"It's cells were outlined, charged, with a white energy that we couldn't identify." Sampson brought the cage closer to Bruce, "All it's cells had this energy and no matter what we did, they wouldn't release it. It was just fascinating." Bruce and Sampson looked towards the door as an alarm started to go off.

"What's going on?" Sampson thought out loud. He placed Eevee's cage by Bruce's feet and moved out of the cell. Bruce started to struggle in his chains.

"What Leonard! Don't go out there! Stop!" He shouted. Sampson ignored Bruce and shut the cell behind him. Bruce clenched his fists as he started to struggle. He paused when thick green smoke started to trickle in through the vents and the cell door.

"It's happening." Bruce whispered, eyes going wide. He glanced down fearfully at Eevee's cage as the gamma smoke started closer.

"Eevee!" He yelled, "Eevee wake up!" He didn't know what the gamma smoke would do to the mammal but it wouldn't be good. Eevee started to stir within the cage at Bruce's yelling, her brain felt heavy and filled with fuzz. His cell jolted as an explosion went off down the hall.

He shouted as the cement crumbled around him, large blocks falling and dislodging his chains. He heard Eevee yelp before the rocks fell over him. He collapsed on the ground on his stomach and was immediately pinned from his waist down to the ground.

"Come on." He growled, "Come on!" Bruce looked over and saw one corner of Eevee's cage dented in and completely covered in gamma smoke. Bruce tried to lift himself up and drag him away from the cement but every time he moved, more cement threatened to crush him.

He squeezed his eyes closed and tried to keep the Hulk at bay. He had no idea what was going on but the Hulk could make it worse for all of them.

Bruce looked up when the sound of footsteps staggered into what remained of his cell. "Leonard?" Bruce could just make out the man through the thick cloud of gamma smoke and dust. "Whats.. oh no." Sampson was hurt, and badly but the worst part, he was infected.

"Leonard! You got to listen to me! You have been exposed to gamma radiation." Bruce explained, "We have to get you to a hospital." Sampson fell to his knees in front of Bruce and gasped for breath.

"You were right." Sampson cried and looked at Bruce, "The prisoners, they're all free! Its a disaster."

"Listen to me Leonard." Bruce said, trying to get through to the obviously shocked man. "You have to help me because right now, the Hulk is the only answer we got if we want to get out alive." Leonard's mouth dropped open before he nodded.

He stood and grabbed one side of the cement sheet that lay over Bruce's legs and heaved. Leonard ignored the way his muscles grew and bones popped, how veins thickened. He picked up the cement slab and threw it to the side. Bruce gingerly sat up straighter, testing to see if any bones were broken. Sampson gasped and looked down at his hands. He jolted forwards as pain erupted into his body. His legs gave out on him and he fell back onto his hands and knees before Bruce, gasping for breath.

"Zzzax." Bruce growled, looking up and glared at the electrified gamma monster before him. Zzzax threw his arms up and roared. Bruce growled again and staggered to his feet.

Zzzax shot his arms down and fired a line of pure electricity at Banner. Bruce shouted and jerked, falling against a cement sheet as his body spasmed as electricity shot through his core.

Zzzax screamed in surprise and pain as a black ball of energy struck his side and sent him falling against the opposite wall. Bruce gasped as the electricity left his body. His legs gave out on him and he collapsed to his knees. He gasped for breath as he looked for Eevee, recognizing the back energy.

A much larger form then Eevee moved out of the smoke. Sharp pointed yellow fur covered this mammal from head to toe. It had the same body structure as Eevee but had no bushy but it had the the same pointed ears and brown eyes. It was about the size of an average full grown fox.

"Eevee?" Bruce gasped. The animal looked over at him and chirped and Bruce could still recognize Eevee in this animal's eyes.

"Jolteon!" She chirped. Bruce clenched his eyes closed as he tried to take in the situation but the Hulk wasn't having any of it. Bruce roared as the Hulk decided he waited long enough. He screamed in pain as his muscles erupted and grew as his anger tripled.

* * *

Hulk stood and faced his enemy with a roar before he grabbed the monster and started hitting him with his fists.

Jolteon chirped in pain as the drugs still made her feel extremely drowsy but the pain kept her awake. She looked down at herself and then the cell and saw it in shambles as more and more green smoke drifted in. A groaning green haired man was to the left of her, holding his head in his hands. She had no idea how she did it but, her new body didn't hurt.

She looked back as Hulk roared again and finished with one more smash before the monster went still.

"Pet?" Hulk asked in confusion as he turned around. Jolteon cocked her head and meowed. He gave a small smile down at her, relieved that she was still the same as before but different. Hulk looked over at the groaning man and frowned. Hulk walked over and grabbed the man and threw him over his right shoulder before he laid his other hand down for Jolteon.

Jolteon chirped gratefully and rubbed her head against Hulk's finger. He grinned when he found out her fur, though looked sharp, wasn't.

"Follow Hulk." He ordered her before walking out of the cell. Jolteon followed at his heels.

He made it to the end of the hall before carefully, well... as careful as Hulk can be, placed the man on the ground. Jolteon sat beside the man without an order to protect him. Hulk walked over to the wall and with one roar, smashed through the wall into the outside world. Sunlight streamed in, momentarily blinding the two.

Hulk nodded to himself before turning when he heard his pet's frantic warning call. He growled when a hand grabbed his head and threw him down the hall.

"Jolt!" Jolteon warned as another gamma monster, this one looking like a sideshow freak sea world reject fell from the ceiling. Hulk turned but it was to late. He was thrown down the hallway and was quickly followed by the monster. Jolteon stayed back as Hulk and the monster exchanged blows before the Hulk was thrown further down the hallway.

Jolteon crouched down with a snarl when the monster turned it's eyes down at her. He started for her and Sampson with a growl. Jolteon growled her challenge as she felt her fur start to gather negative energy from the air around her. With a sharp chirp, she released the energy into the hand that reached out for her.

The monster fell back with a cry of pain as electricity traveled up his arm and spread through his body. He was thrown away from her as Hulk grabbed his arm and threw him.

The gamma monster instantly got back onto his feet and grabbed Hulk's arm and tossed him down the hallway before charging after him. Jolteon kept herself in between Hulk and Sampson and watched as Creel appeared behind Hulk, wrapping long winding arms around Hulk's body and imprisoning him. With a roar, Hull broke free as the other gamma monster charged, fist thrown out.

Hulk jumped and landed before Jolteon. He roared a challenge to the monsters.

"Hmm.." Sampson groaned. Jolteon turned around in concern and touched Sampson's arm with her nose. "Jolt..."

Hulk turned towards the sound, grinding his teeth in frustration. He clenched his hands together before sighing. He reached out and grabbed the columns the separated the cells. He growled and with one pull, tore the column away. Hulk stood back and watched as the ceiling collapsed on top of the gamma monsters, burying them beneath cement.

He quickly bent and grabbed Sampson, throwing him over his shoulder and grabbed Jolteon in his free hand. He turned and took the chance to get away from the Cube and to get help for Sampson, he knew exactly where to go.


	5. The First Battle Of Many

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Hulk cradled Jolteon in his palm as he jumped from rock face to rock face, grunting with each landing before jumping again. From a memory of Banner's, Hulk thought of a perfect place to get help for Sampson. The man was still groaning once in a while from his spot thrown over Hulk's shoulder, twitching in pain as the gamma radiation continued to spread through his body, seeping into his muscles and changing him.

Hulk landed before the diner, just a few miles away from Las Vegas and opened his hand to let Jolteon jump down. Jolteon landed on the desert floor and shook her fur clean of dust, dirt and any remaining gamma smoke. After seeing that his pet was okay, Hulk turned his attention back to Sampson.

Hulk growled and walked up to the small door of the diner before shouldering his way inside. Jolteon followed on his heels, ears lowering as the terrified screams of the diner's rung in her ears and stepped over the chunks of diner that Hulk broke. Hulk ignored the fleeing humans and gently laid Sampson on the bar. The woman behind the bar didn't scream as the Hulk approached but she was clearly terrified.

"Get chicken soup." Hulk ordered. He remembered from Banner that this human woman offered him chicken soup when he was feeling tired the last time he was here. The woman nodded and Hulk nodded his thanks. "Take care of him." The sound of screaming brought his attention to the t.v above his head.

Hulk narrowed his eyes as he took in the screaming and explosions that were broadcasting from a news station.

"Huh.." Hulk growled. Jolteon moved around him and put her attention on the TV. A blonde man was fighting a long black-haired man and was losing, badly. The blonde haired man was thrown aside and into the water. He didn't resurface.

"What do you want?" Hulk asked. Jolteon broke away from the TV and looked up at the Hulk, head cocked. Was he talking to her? He wasn't talking down at her but facing towards a window, eyes narrowed down at an empty bench.

He was silent for several moments before growling.

"Funny." Hulk snapped, "I don't remember Thor ever coming to save me." Jolteon's eyes widened when a memory flashed across her mind. She remembered a night when Bruce first caught mention of Thor, a god from another planet. He stayed up the entire night to read up on the god. Jolteon thought it was entirely boring and snoozed throughout most of it.

Hulk growled and shook his head. "If I do this, then you do something for me." Jolteon finally figured out who Hulk was talking to, Bruce. More like arguing then talking.

"I stay!" Hulk shouted. "I stay the Hulk, not Banner." Jolteon chirped in concern as she waited out Bruce's answer. Hulk suddenly grinned.

"Pet." Hulk said, turning his attention down at Jolteon. Jolteon cocked her head and chirped. "We have smashing to do." Jolteon crouched down and growled.

* * *

Jolteon looked out from between Hulk's fingers as they moved closer to the buzzing city. This was her first time in a town that was so populated but she could see the damaged that was already done to it. Large craters and broken buildings littered the area. Jolteon could see where they were headed, towards the outer part of the city where she could hear explosions and screaming still happening.

"Pet ready?" Hulk asked as he landed a few miles away from the battle. Jolteon nodded. Before them, the large black haired man was bellowing, arms raised with chunks of cement swirling around him. Jolteon could feel the angry power streaming from this guy.

"I'm the strongest one there is!" The man shouted, eyes glowing. Hulk grinned and with one last jump, landed on the building before the long black haired man. The structure crumbled under his weight, the cement shattering under his feet. Jolteon wiggled out of Hulk's hand as the Hulk started to taunt the man. With a roar, Hulk jumped at the man, fists hitting his chest and propelling them away from the city to prevent further destruction and lose of life.

Jolteon looked down when she heard a groaning coming for below. She looked down and saw a auburn haired female wearing a black and yellow suit on her back in a small crater

"Jolt." Jolteon started to scale down the building, nails digging in and and holding her up from falling. She landed on the demolished road and trotted over to check on the woman. The woman sat up and cradled her head in her hand.

"Did someone get the license plate of the truck that hit me?" She groaned. Jolteon padded up to her and nudged the woman's free hand. The woman yelped and opened her eyes. Jolteon cocked her head and chirped in concern. The woman was silent for a second before squealing.

"Aren't you the cutest thing ever!" The woman shrieked before wrapping her arms around Jolteon's neck and squeezing. Jolteon grunted as her breath left her lungs and tried to get more air in.

"Now is not the time for that Wasp!" A voice yelled to the left of them. Wasp let go of Jolteon and the mammal stumbled back, shaking her fur back into place. She looked over and up. A very tall human was picking himself up from his own crater. He was dressed in a red suit with black boots and a helmet with antennas on his head.

"You okay Hank!?" Wasp shouted up. Hank nodded

"I'm fine." Hank answered. Wasp stood up and Jolteon watched in amazement as she shrunk to the size of a human hand and grew yellow wings. Wasp flew up until she reached Hank's head and followed after the giant man as he started to make his way towards the ongoing battle.

Jolteon instantly followed after the pair, having to run to stay behind the man and even then, she was getting left behind. Jolteon moved around cars and craters, sidestepping downed power lines and hopping over cement and rocks. "Is that who I think it is?" Jolteon heard Wasp yell. Jolteon looked up and followed their line of vision. Hulk roared and jumped back at the man, arms out in a grab.

"Is that the Hulk?" Hank asked, wide eyed. Wasp shrugged.

"Isn't he supposed to be, you know, the bad guy?" She asked back. They turned back to the battle when Hulk roared in pain as the bad guy forced him down into the ground, seeming to do it with no effort.

"Take Gravaton down!" A blur of red and gold flew over Jolteon. Her eyes focused on the blur and she could make out that it was a robot, or what looked like a robot, in the shape of a human. Hank and Wasp followed the order and moved towards Gravaton. Hank picked up his speed before he was running at the man, hands fisted together. Wasp flew out in front of him, her fists glowing with a yellow energy before she released the energy in four short bursts.

"Ah!" Gravaton yelled, throwing his hands out to shield his face. Wasp yelped as she plummeted to the ground, followed by Hank. The man robot was quick to follow, followed by Thor.

"Look at you fools! You think you can take me? I'm all powerful! I control gravity itself, I am all power!" Gravaton yelled.

Jolteon hissed her anger as her master was forced deeper into the earth. She crept along the destroyed cement, using them as cover as Gravaton continued to yell out his triumph to all that would listen. Jolteon leapt up onto a cement block before the metal robot man and crouched down, growling loudly to draw Gravaton's attention. He turned and eyed the fox like creature.

"Sending in your hounds now Fury!?" He shouted loudly. Jolteon snarled as negative energy started to gather in her fur until electricity surrounded her body and crackled out, traveling up Gravaton's body and wrapping around him like a net.

"What is this!?" Gravaton yelled, trying to move his body. He yelled out in pain as his skin made contact with the electricity. His anger sizzled within him until it exploded. Shipping containers, cement and dirt started to fly around them, encircling Gravaton. "No!" He yelled, summoning his powers. Jolteon's electric energy webbing was shattered with the force of Gravaton power.

Jolteon yelped as she was slammed into the ground as the gravity around her tripled. She couldn't move her muscles because they felt three times heavier then normal. She whimpered her distress, pawing the ground pitifully.

Gravaton flew into the air and used his powers to create a tornado of debris.

"Can't move... can you?" The metal man asked Thor behind him.

"Nay.." Thor answered, "The others?" On the other side of the Hulk crater was Hank and Wasp, groaning as they tried to make their bodies stand. Jolteon closed her eyes and just concentrated on making her lungs go up and down, taking in air. That was all she could do.

Jolteon opened her eyes when the sound of heavy footsteps sounded from in front of her. Hulk was heaving himself up out of his crater, teeth grinding and hands fisted. His eyes were focused on Gravaton. Gravaton looked down and snarled, with a push of his hands, the gravity around Hulk intensified.

Hulk yelled in anger as he was forced back down.

"You fools!" Gravaton yelled and made his tornado bigger, taking in more metal shipping containers and cement. Jolteon yelped as a cement sheet flew passed her body, clipping her and bringing her onto her side. She wanted to curl up but the gravity held her down. Hulk roared as he heard his pet cry out in pain and with that, stood back up.

Gravaton looked down, his mouth opening in disbelief. "Nothing is that powerful." He muttered. He held his hand out and pushed gravity down on Hulk. Hulk growled and took a step up towards Gravaton. Gravaton gritted his teeth in response and flew up higher. He stopped the twister with a spread of his arms. He shouted and threw his arms down, throwing down the dozens of shipping containers down at Hulk.

Hulk growled and tossed the first ones aside with his arms before one got through and barreled right into him. With the first container holding Hulk down, they started to pile up.

"Jolt!" Jolteon cried as she watched this. She grunted as she tried to stand again. Her muscles protesting with each movement. All of a sudden, with Gravaton's cry of surprise, the gravity went back to normal. Hulk took his chance. He roared as he jumped through the containers and grabbed Gravaton in his arms, sending them both crashing into the ground.

Jolteon jumped to her feet with a spark of electricity, a snarl of annoyance and pain leaving her muzzle. She looked up and saw Hulk being tossed up into the air by Gravaton before he started to send my shipping containers towards Hulk. The metal man, Thor, Hank and Wasp flew passed Jolteon towards the fight.

"Get him!" The metal man yelled. Jolteon crouched down before bolting forwards, leaving a trail of electric paw prints behind her. She looked up to see metal man stop in mid air as he sent blasts of light blue energy bolts towards Gravaton. Jolteon jumped up to a shipping container that Gravaton hadn't grabbed and joined the metal man, throwing small balls of electricity at Gravaton to distract him from Hulk. Jolteon's electric waves combined with metal man's blasts but none of them seemed to connect with Gravaton but Hulk didn't need help.

With a roar, he slammed into Gravaton and hurled them towards the ground. Hulk roared and pummeled Gravaton into the ground. Another crater started to form under them.

"AH!" Gravaton pushed the earth up in a pillar to get Hulk away from him. Jolteon crouched down to stabilize herself as the ground shook with the force. Wasp flew in close, her hands glowing with a yellow light.

"Take this!" She yelled as she sent small yellow electric balls into Gravaton's face. "And this!" Wasp glanced up to see metal man above her. She flew to the side as metal man's chest light lit up and sent a beam of energy down at Gravaton. Gravaton was forced onto his knees with a cry of pain and anger. Jolteon stared down at the crater with narrowed eyes as Gravaton staggered back up, his eyes glowing blue. She flinched back as a large ocean vessel was suddenly thrown from above and landed on top of Gravaton and exploded.

Jolteon closed her eyes and looked away as the explosion caused a wave of dust and dirt. The sky darkened above them as electricity streaked across the sky and thunder boomed above.

"For Midgard!" Thor bellowed. Jolteon looked up to see Thor direct a solid beam of lightening down from the sky. Jolteon screeched in surprise as she was snatched up from her container and into the air as the lightening struck Gravaton. The area around him exploding with the force. If she had stayed there, she would have been killed from the force of the blast.

"I got you." The metal man said to her. Jolteon glanced up to see metal man's face plate looking down at her. "Can't have Hulk's pet getting killed now, can we?" Jolteon looked back down to see the Gravaton fall to his knees and stay down. Metal man flew down and landed before Hulk, opening his arms to let her down. She hopped down but moved closer to metal man as Thor touched down beside her. Wasp buzzed around her before stopping at Thor's shoulder with a grin.

"Who's strongest now?" Hulk taunted from behind them. Hank, who was still giant moved on closer.

"You had the power to do anything," He said down at Gravaton with narrowed eyes. With a hum of energy, Hank was enveloped with a blue light and shrunk. Jolteon was in wonder when Hank shrunk to the size of a normal human.

"And you used it to put millions of lives at risk." Wasp flew over to Hank and hover over his shoulder.

"Pretty sad." Wasp added. Jolteon narrowed her eyes and sent a zap of electricity at Gravaton, a small payback for the bruise beginning to show on her side. He gasped as it struck his chest before toppling over. Hulk chuckled his approval at her actions.

"Come! Let us celebrate!" Thor cried, his arms opened to gather metal man, Hulk and Hank into a hug. Jolteon stepped back, not wanting to get squashed by Thor. Her ears perked up when, over the sound of Thor's voice, she picked up the hum of a helicopter.

She turned her head and loudly hissed a warning to Hulk.

"Freeze!" Numerous helicopters, tanks and missile machines were pointed at them, courtesy of the Hulkbusters. Men in uniforms had guns pointed at the group.

"Step away from the Hulk!" One human ordered from the front of the army. "He's a fugitive from The Cube." Humans started to close in, armed with rocket launchers. Jolteon lowered her ears and took several steps back until she was safely tucked between Hulk's leg. Hulk growled and crouched.

"You want the Hulk, you go through me." The metal man maneuvered himself between them and the Hulkbusters, arms opened wide to protect them. "The Hulk saved us all. He's a hero." Hulk frowned in confusion.

"As sure as any of us." With that, Thor, Hank and Wasp joined metal man to stand in front of Hulk. Jolteon looked up at them in disbelief. Ever since she joined Bruce and Hulk, she had been the only one to stay at his side. Every time someone learned that Bruce was the Hulk, they turned their back on them, as if he had a plague and yet, these people, who had only known the Hulk for mere minutes, put them selves in front of him to protect him.

"Stand down!" A male voice shouted above the rumble of vehicles. "We got bigger problems then the Hulk." At his orders, the helicopters and missile vehicles turned away and the humans lowered their guns.

"74 supervillains are now on the loose." A dark skinned man moved to the front, a black eye patch covered his left eye and a short brown haired female was on his heels. "All across the country, maybe the world by now." Dozens of soldiers slid down the crater sides to apprehend Gravaton.

"How did this happen, Fury?" Metal man called out. Fury narrowed his eye.

"I don't know, but we can find out together. Come work for me. As SHIELD agents, you can make a real difference."

"No!" Hank snapped as he started towards Fury. "This is your fault, isn't it? SHIELD created Gravaton. Whatever you had Hall doing, it changed him." Hank stopped before Fury and pointed at him.

"You kept it under wraps, and this happened." Hank finished. Metal man nodded with a hum.

"Fury's right." He said. All the others looked up at him with open disbelief.

"What?" Wasp gasped, "You of all people going to work for SHIELD?"

"No. he's right about us making a difference together. One-on-one we can each take down a villain or two, but 74.. none of us can do it alone." Metal man looked at each of them, "Together we have a chance. What we did here, it can change things."

"The world needs us, but not as SHIELD agents. As a team on our own." He walked up before them as he spoke, "Together we can avenge the wrongs caused by all these villains."

"We can be avengers." Wasp commented.

"Huh, good name." Hulk grunted. Jolteon looked up at them and purred in agreement.

* * *

Here is another chapter. Took a while as I got interested in writing a few more chapters of another story. I'm still looking for a beta if anyone is interested. Just someone to look over the story for mistakes and such. Any artwork is awesome.

Thank you for the reviews vanecool and kakashiluckyblackcat.

kakashiluckyblackcat: As of now, Eevee is the only Pokemon in this series. It's hard enough trying to explain how Eevee's powers/evolutions work and with the gamma gas, Eevee still has a few tricks up her paw.


	6. A Day Of Learning

Chapter Six

* * *

"What an amazing find!" Hank gushed as he examined Jolteon in front of him. Jolteon cocked her head and chirped in reply. After the whole Gravaton thing, the newly named team had to go somewhere and since Hank's lab/house was the closest and biggest for their situation, they went there, for now at least.

Hulk grunted and crossed his arms. He didn't mind them studying his pet since Banner did the same thing when he first discovered her but if his pet even put up the slightest fuss, he was taking her away, gamma radiation or not. Hank turned away from Jolteon to look at Hulk.

"What did you name her? Where did you find her? What else can she do?" Hank asked Hulk. Hulk narrowed his eyes and stood straighter.

"Pet is pet. Banner found her." Hulk answered. Hank turned to Jolteon again and raised a hand to touch her fur but hesitated, looking at the fur's sharp tips. Jolteon closed her eyes and leaned into the touch, a purr leaving her throat.

Hank hummed in amazement when the sharp tips brushed his fingers. Despite looking sharp, her fur was silky smooth.

Wasp opened the lab door and walked in, hands behind her back and dressed in regular, everyday clothes.

"Hank!" She yelled and kicked the door closed behind her. "Did you even introduce yourself yet? Or did you go right into sciencey mode?" Hank winced and straightened, a sheepish look on his face. He turned and shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry.. I guess I got a little carried away." He answered. Hulk grunted and Jolteon purred. Wasp sighed and shook her head. She whirled around and faced Hulk, offering him her hand and a large smile.

"My name is Janet Van Dyne but you can call me Wasp and he, "She pointed behind her at Hank, "Is Dr. Hank Pym or Ant Man." Hulk looked down at her hand and frowned.

"Hulk and Pet." Hulk grunted. Wasp grinned at her small victory. Hank gave a small nod over to Hulk before turning his attentions onto the new mammal. He felt Jolteon's fur, shifting through the strands and couldn't contain his excitement when he felt tiny sparks of electricity going through his hand. He hummed to himself as he thought of ways how the mammal could conduct electricity the way it did against Gravaton.

Wasp sighed again and shook her head. Jolteon was here to get examined after her and Hulk's breakout of the Cube. Tony and Hank had no concerns for Hulk, as he was created by gamma but Jolteon was not. She walked over to the other side of the lab and shimmied on top of a table to sit.  
Hulk shifted his weight and growled. He wasn't used to staying in one place so long but Pet needed help.

'I know I gave you a promise but please Hulk,' Banner pleaded. Hulk turned his head slightly and saw Banner in the reflection of a glass beaker. 'Let me come out for a mere day. Eevee needs help and I can give it to her.' Hulk's growl caused everyone but Jolteon jump in fear.

"Banner gave his word!" Hulk roared, arms coming down as he clenched his hands. The two humans in the room jumped at his roar but Jolteon straightened and looked at Hulk in concern. "Banner stays away and Hulk stays!" Hank exchanged a nervous glance at Wasp who shrugged. She had no idea what was going on. Banner nodded.

'And I will but Eevee needs my help. I know all about gamma radiation. I can heal her.' Banner explained. Hulk huffed but..He looked over at his pet, fighting a grin when Jolteon cocked her head and chirped, Hulk sighed. He closed his eyes and breathed out. He felt his body shrinking rapidly and he let himself be overtaken by the small, insignificant human.

Jolteon shook off Hank's hands and jumped off the table. She trotted over to Bruce as he became himself and stumbled as his legs gave out, collapsing under the strain that Hulk put on them but Jolteon was there to help steady the scientist.  
Jolteon braced her legs apart to take Bruce's weight as he took a few moments to get his bearings. He breathed in deeply before straightening, turning his back to the two other Avengers as he tied his pants back up.

"We only have a day." Bruce announced as he turned around the face the two, "Hulk has given me a day to help you scan Eevee over before he comes back." Hank nodded.

"It's an honor to meet you Dr. Banner." Hank said, going back into science mode again. "Your work has been like nothing I have ever read before." Bruce looked away as a light brush crept up his neck. Jolteon chirped up at him, happy to see him again after so long.  
Bruce smiled gently down at her and knelled to her height. His hand swept down her fur, ignoring the electricity that sparked at his skin before scratching her ear. She purred happily and leaned into his touch.

"Now, what has happened to you?" Bruce asked fondly. He slid his arms around her and brought her to his chest, rising up and taking her with him. Jolteon chirped and licked his chin. He chuckled and brought her back over to the table that Hank was using to examine her.  
Thanks to Tony, Hank's lab was graced with the top of the line medical equipment that was delivered within the hour per Tony's request.

"I named her Eevee, I found her a few miles off of the Eravikulam National Park." Bruce explained to Hank, setting Jolteon on the table. "But usually, she much smaller then this, about the size of a house cat. Long tail with a rounder face." Jolteon stood still as Bruce examined her eyes and ears as Hank started to set up the equipment. "Eevee can talk in the human language but only to say her name."

"She is also extraordinarily intelligent," Bruce murmured. He accepted a hypodermic needle from Hank and asked for Jolteon's paw. Jolteon laid her ears flat but grudgingly handed over her right front leg.

"Able to understand human speech and feelings." Hank scratched her ears to distract her as Bruce inserted the needle tip and started to collect blood.

"So you think the gamma bomb or whatever it was caused Eevee to change into that?" Wasp asked, pointing at Jolteon. Bruce nodded and withdrew the needle, rubbing the area firmly.

"That's my guess." he answered. Hank took the blood samples to get them scanned. With a murmured apology, Bruce took a few hairs off of Jolteon to examine them under a microscope. Jolteon flopped down with a tired groan and laid her head on her paws.  
It had only been 12 hours since the battle with Gravaton and a day before that since their escape from the Cube and with only a few hours sleep earlier that night, Jolteon was tired. She was jerked out of her thoughts when a hand patted her head.  
Jolteon opened her eyes to see Janet above her, a smile on her face as she petted Jolteon's head.

"I still think your cute like this though." Janet commented. Jolteon purred at that and nuzzled up against Janet's hand. She grinned wider at this and bent down to pick her up.

"She is adorable!" Janet gushed, squeezing Jolteon to her. Jolteon squeaked but didn't struggle. Hank glanced over and chuckled at the scene but quickly went back to scanning the blood. Hours passed in relative silence except for an hour of discussion when Bruce explained Eevee's powers to Hank, assuring Janet that no, Eevee wasn't an alien and no, he wasn't sure if there was more of them.

"Look at this Dr. Banner." Hank called out. Bruce looked up from his microscope and hurried over to the computer. Jolteon's blood had small traces of gamma radiation, no mutation, nothing that wasn't normal after getting gassed by a gamma bomb. Everything looked normal, considering. Bruce hummed, his eyes narrowed.  
He looked over at Jolteon and saw her cuddled with Janet on the sofa, both of them snoring and wrapped up under a blanket. Bruce took over the computer from Hank and quickly typed in a few things.

An image of Eevee's DNA showed up on the screen. Hank's mouth dropped open at the image. Lines of electricity were entwined with Eevee's normal DNA strains, zipping between the cells with each pulse of Eevee's heartbeat.

"She must have been hit with Zzzax's electricity, add that with the gamma..." Bruce thought out loud. Hank agreed with him. A pulsing flash of light drew the men's attention away from the screen and towards the couch. What little showed of Jolteon was glowing a brilliant yellow, almost blinding to look at. Small sparks of harmless electricity jumped from her fur.  
Before their eyes, Jolteon slowly grew smaller. When the light dimmed before disappearing, Jolteon was back to normal, or at least to Bruce she was normal. Eevee stretched out her small body before sagging back over Janet's lap. Bruce's eyes widened before he made his way over to the pair and lifted Eevee off Janet's lap.

"Eevee?" Eevee yawned and blinked open her eyes to see Bruce's face. She cocked her head and chirped tiredly. Why did he wake her up? She was comfortable where she was. Bruce smiled and gently laid her back down. Eevee yawned and curled back up on Janet's lap as Bruce tucked in the blanket.  
Without a word, Hank handed Bruce another needle to retrieve another vile of Eevee's blood and got back to work.

* * *

"Hank! We need to get one!" Janet shouted as she held Eevee out to Hank with large pleading eyes. Eevee purred. Hank sighed and shook his head.

"I told you this before Janet, Eevee is one of a kind." Hank explained but reached out and scratched behind's Eevee's ear.  
After Bruce and Hank finished Eevee's second blood work, clearing her off any gamma radiation, Bruce quietly suggested to Hank that Eevee stay with him or Janet. Just for a few days until Tony could reveal his big surprise that he had going. He told Hank that Hulk was planning to go back to his forest range to work off some more frustration and he didn't want Eevee out there while Hulk had his fun.

Janet instantly agreed to look after the small mammal and with Bruce's goodbye, took Eevee back to her uptown suite. Hank grimaced as he noticed a sparkling, jeweled, pink collar donning Eevee's neck, along with bright pink animal friendly nail polish and recently washed and groomed fur, Eevee's looked the part of a rich pampered pet.

"But Hank..." Janet pouted, bring Eevee back up against her. Eevee leaned up and licked her chin, Wasp giggled and squeezed her in a hug. Janet opened her arms and let Eevee jump out of them when she started to struggle slightly. Eevee landed and walked over to her water bowl that Hank set out.  
She lowered her head and lapped at the cool water in the pink bowl that Wasp swapped in earlier that week. She sighed and pushed her ears back. She missed her master, she missed Hulk and Bruce.

"It's alright Eevee." She was startled out of her down spiraling thoughts by Hank's hand as he patted her head. She looked up to see him grinning down at her. "You'll see Hulk again, very soon." Eevee nodded absently. She has been feeling slightly depressed since Hulk left, even though he did say goodbye.  
Eevee chirped up at Hank and arched into his touch for another scratch.

"Come on Eevee," Janet spoke up from the other side of the room. "Let's go shopping!" Eevee's ears dropped and Hank laughed.

* * *

"Jan! I can't look after her today!" Hank shouted, his arms wrapped around Eevee's middle. Wasp waved away Hank's words, shrugging on her purse and walking towards the door.

"I can't right now Hank! I'm late!" She said back, "I'll be back later! Take care!" The door closed behind her. All was silent as they watched the door. Eevee had been with Janet for a grand total of three days before Janet had Hank look after her.  
Hank sighed and carefully let Eevee down.

"Bruce told me that you had intelligence," Hank commented, "If that's true, I need to finish this project before tomorrow morning. Can you keep yourself entertained until then?" Eevee cocked her head and with a swish of her tail, chirped up at him.

Hank nodded before walking back over to his lab table where piles of books and papers were scattered on the surface. He started mumbling to himself as he flipped through papers. Eevee walked over to investigate the more interesting part of the lab, the live insects.

Eevee hopped up onto a table and crouched down to observe the flying bugs inside. The largest bug flew down and landed on the glass in front of her face. Eevee stilled, her eyes widened as the bug crawled down the glass, its little feelers twitching. Her bottom half started to wiggle excitedly, her paws clenched and unclenched in anticipation.

"Don't even think about it." Hank interrupted. Eevee paused, one paw outstretched in front of her. She lowered her ears and glanced behind her. Hank was bent over a microscope, his back towards her. Eevee narrowed her eyes.  
Did Hank have the exact same power as Banner did? He always seemed to know when she was getting into something she wasn't supposed too.

"Now where is that book?" Hank mumbled to himself as he started to move papers and books around on his work table. "I need it.. where did I put Insects Of The World.." Eevee huffed and straightened, absently turning her head down and to the left with a sigh.  
A book with gold colored lettering sat piled with a bunch of papers. Eevee tilted her head sideways, 'Insects of the world' stood out clearly.

"Eevee." Eevee chirped and grabbed the book from the pile with her teeth, hopping down from the table and trotting over to the grumbling Hank. She stopped beside him and nudged his pant leg. Hank looked down with puzzled eyes and paused when he caught sight of Eevee at his feet.  
Eevee put her ears back and swished her tail before dropping the book on his foot. Hank bent down and grabbed the book.

"Ah.. thanks." He said, surprised. Eevee purred her response, bunting her head against his leg.

"Can.. can you find a book titled 'Insect Diets: Science and Technology'? I think I left it over there." He asked her, pointing towards a pile of stacked books. Eevee nodded and trotted over to the book pile. It took her a few minutes of pushing books over and checking their titles before she found what she looking for.  
It was to big for her to pick up and take over to him, so she bent down and started to push the book across the floor towards Hank with her head.

It went like this for the afternoon. Eevee sitting beside Hank, listening to him as he explained to her what he was doing, fetching him the needed papers and books and by the end of the day, she knew a lot more of ants of Africa then she ever needed to.

"I'm back!" Janet shouted as she shouldered her way inside. A few bags hung from her arms, one that smelled heavenly and her hair was done professionally. Eevee and Hank looked up from a book and answered her call.

"Welcome back." Hank answered while Eevee chirped hers. Wasp took in the dozens of books and papers that were stacked around the pair, a few pencils and pens were scattered around their work area.

"Seems like you two have been busy." She commented. Eevee jumped off the table and trotted over to her. Wasp dropped her bags on a desk and grinned, picking up the mammal and cuddling her to her chest.

"Have you been a good girl Eevee?" Janet asked. Eevee purred and gently headbutted Wasp's chin. Hank smiled.

"Eevee's incredible Jan." Hank explained. "I don't know if Banner taught her or if she already knew, but she can read! She has been helping me with my research all day." Janet frown and clutched Eevee to her.

"You had her doing work all day!?" Janet brought Eevee up to her face. "You poor thing! You must have been bored out of your mind." Janet glared over at Hank. He shrugged with a grin.

"I'm so tempted to never leave her here again." Janet muttered. She gathered her bags before turning her back on him.

"I'll see you tomorrow Hank. Don't forget," Janet said and started for the door. "We have to meet Stark's tomorrow. I left the address on your desk." She paused for added effects, "Along with a bag full of Chinese food from your favorite restaurant."

"Thank you Jan." Hank murmured, just loud enough for her to hear, "Don't know what I would do without you." Eevee heard Janet's heart start to beat faster and her body warm. Janet breathed out deeply before planting a smile on her face, willing her blush to disappear. She turned around and smiled at Hank.

"You would wither and die from hunger and boredom." Was her answer. Hank smiled and shrugged again. Janet left with that, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews. Hope you enjoyed this chapter :D


End file.
